Horatio & Natalia together at last Steamy chapte
by mummacass
Summary: Steamy additions to various chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 22 (part 2) 8.30pm**

It started with a kiss. Pure, and simple. Then he reached for the feather and the can of whipped cream. When she heard him say, "I'm going to find each and every one of your sensitive spots. I'm going to place a mark on them and I'm going to come back and explore each and every one of them – with my tongue!" She shivered.

Horatio touched just under her left ear with the feather and it made her squirm "that's one" he said and placed a dollop of cream on the spot. He moved down the left side of her body muttering "that's two", by the time he reached her hip Natalia was beginning to squirm in earnest.

HOh, no, you don't! Time to cool you down! (He reached over and grabbed an ice cube. Then ran it over the heated skin on her chest)

NDamn, that is cold!

HAllow me to warm you up again.

Horatio continued on his expedition of her body and only made it as far as her knee before she started to squirm again.

HNo way! I thought you'd last longer than that! (Chuckling)

NHave you any idea what this is doing to me?

HTell me.

NIt makes me feel so damn good.

HI aim to please.

NDamn it, you're good!

HI think you need more ice!

This time he treated her nipples to the ice cube treatment and laughed when Natalia tried to move away from him.

HSweetheart, you can't go anywhere, I have you right where I want you.

NSadist!

HHere, let me warm those for you.

He leaned forward and circled both nipples with his fingers tweaking them. Natalia hisses at him.

HGetting catty, are we? Babe, I think it's time to make you purr!!!!!

NNever!

HAre you doubting me? (Licking her between the breasts, getting a sharp hiss from Natalia)

Horatio leaned back and grabbed the chocolate sauce. "Did I ever tell you that I like chocolate sauce with my whipped cream". He then proceeded to squirt chocolate sauce all over her breasts and massaging both cream and sauce into one gooey mess.

NOh sweet Je……..

HNo, not yet! Need some ice, babe?

NBite me!

HWith pleasure, my dear.

Horatio then preceded to lick, nip and suck his way across Natalia's chest. He didn't stop until he had eaten his way through all the cream and her chest was clean. "Legs next!" said Horatio.

N(Breathless) I can't take anymore, damn it!

HPatience sweetheart. (And places an ice cube in her navel)

Horatio then moves down and rubs the whipped cream into Natalia's thighs. Paying particular attention to her inner thighs finally reaching her mound. He reaches for the feather again and teases her. He can feel her heat and her wetness is beginning to drive him crazy.

With feather-like flicks of his tongue Horatio licks every bit of cream off Natalia's legs. He then licks, nips and sucks his way to her heated center where, he feasts on her juices.

Natalia is unable to stop squirming as his tongue weaves its magic on her. She starts moving her hips trying to get as close to Horatio as possible.

Horatio reaches up with both hands and kneads her breasts and teases her nipples. Natalia bucks so high that Horatio gets a face full of pubic hair. He wipes her juices from his chin and thinks, "She's ready". He lifts himself off Natalia and molds his body down the length of hers.

Natalia is now lying on her back next to Horatio. Every nerve ending she had was tingling. She feels like a firecracker just waiting to explode.

Horatio gently lifts off the blindfold and smiles down into her eyes and gently runs his knuckles along her jaw. He smiles at her sudden intake of breath.

HTell me what you need Nat?

NI need you. Right here, right now. I can't wait any longer.

HYes, you can, and you will.

NNo, I can't. I _really _need you right now. I can't hold it back anymore.

H(kissing her softly on the lips) Then, let go and take me with you.

NI _need _to feel you. I _have to touch you_

HWait (he leans over and grabs the keys to the handcuffs) Shall I uncuff you?

NYES!!!

As Horatio reaches up to undothe cuffs his erection is dangerously close to Natalia's mouth. He undoes the cuffs and kisses both wrists. Before he can move away Natalia moves her head slightly and takes his erect penis into her mouth, gently sucking on him. It's now Horatio's turn to be pleasured. Horatio grabs the bed head for support so he doesn't crush Natalia.

Now that Natalia has her hands free, she places one hand around his shaft and proceeds to lick and suck him a lollipop! It feels so good to Horatio that he can't help but to rock his hips. Natalia slaps him on the ass and says, "I didn't say you could move!"

HIt's damn near impossible _not_ to move when you do this to me!

NDo you want me to stop? (Licking the length of his shaft)

HPlease yourself!

NWhat a wonderful idea! Lay down on your back

HWhat now?

N"Yes, now. (and she slaps his ass again)

Horatio lies on his back on the bed. Natalia straddles Horatio and leans forward to whisper in his ear

NYou're not the only one who is going to have fun tonight

H(looks at her quizzically) Oh, really!!

NNow, lay still. Hands above your head.

Horatio does as she asks and she quickly handcuffs him to the headboard. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and says

N"Be back in a moment"

HWhere are you going?

NChocolate sauce is good, but I want to go one better.

Natalia hops off the bed and goes over to the air conditioner thermostat she lowers the temperature to 20Deg C (68deg. F). She wants the room nice and cold for what she has in mind for Horatio. Then she goes out to the kitchen to get what she needs.

Horatio can hear her rummaging around in the kitchen and calls out:

HAh Nat, it's getting cold in here.

NGood, that's just the way I want it!

Horatio hears the microwave beep and the sound of a drawer being closed. He's thinking "What the hell!"

Natalia returns to the bedroom carrying a bowl and a pastry brush. She hops back onto the bed and positions herself between Horatio's legs.

HWhat have you got there?

NMelted chocolate

H(Sharply-indrawn breath) "And what do you plan on doing with it?

NI am going to paint you with it

H(huskily) "And then?

NI'm going to eat it off you!!!!

Natalia dips the pastry brush into the melted chocolate and paints his erection with chocolate from the base to the tip. She stops to admire her handiwork and places the bowl on the bedside table.

N(looking into his eyes) Shall I?

HPlease do.

NYour wish is my command.

Then she leans forward, takes his erection into her mouth and proceeds to lick the chocolate from him, slowly. Horatio groans and starts to move his hips. What Natalia is doing is driving him crazy.

HNat, uncuff me

NCan't stop, eating

H"Nat, I need you now!!

NDon't want to stop. Having too much fun (as she swallows him whole)

HNat!!!!

N(pausing mid chew) Horatio, you can release yourself at anytime.

HWhat?

N"Just straighten your arms and then move them forwards

HThat's it?

NYep, the keys are on the table. Need help?

HNo, I can manage. (As he sets himself free)

NWant me to stop?

HHell, no!

Horatio wants to slow things down, but Natalia has other ideas! She straddles Horatio and he gently guides his erection inside her, filling her completely. Natalia gasps with pleasure as he places his hands on her hips guiding her, matching her stroke for stroke. He rubs her clit with his thumb and Natalia starts moving harder and faster. Horatio can feel that she is not going to last long; he can already feel her muscles tightening. He moves his hips just a little bit and this sends her over the edge screaming out her pleasure. Natalia collapses onto Horatio's chest, he caresses her back and it will be several minutes before her muscles relax and her breathing returns to normal.

Horatio rolls over taking Natalia with him. Natalia wraps her legs around his waist and begins rocking her hips, silently urging him to go deeper.

Horatio kneels in front of Natalia and puts her legs over his shoulders. He grasps both breasts kneading them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Then he rubs his thumb over her clit again and is pleased by the immediate response from Natalia.

Natalia can feel the pressure building in her core. She can feel her muscles begin to tighten. When she tells Horatio "harder" and "faster" he is only too happy to oblige. Horatio feels his self-control slipping, he can feel her muscles tightening around his shaft. It is such an exquisite feeling and he presses into her even harder and faster than before pushing her into another orgasm more powerful than the one before.

She screams out his name as wave after wave of muscle spasms hit and Horatio joins her with his own sweet release. They lay together trembling, struggling for breath. Natalia has tears running freely down her cheeks. He wipes the tears from her face and says:

HYou okay?

NI will be.

HYou want to know something?

NWhat?

HI never thought you would turn out to be a screamer! (Chuckling)

NSwine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 29 Steamy (Let the honeymoon begin!)**

While waiting for the elevator to take them up to their suite Horatio pulled Natalia into a warm embrace. As he gently rubbed Natalia's back he allowed his hand to sneak under her shirt towards her bra and with a quick flick of his fingers he had the bra undone. Mission accomplished! He gave a low chuckle at the startled look on Natalia's face.

NWhat do you think you're doing!

H(cheekily) "Saving time!

N"Well control yourself until we get to our suite okay?

HDon't want to

Just then the elevator doors opened and Horatio led Natalia in followed by the bellboy with their luggage. Horatio pulls Natalia back towards him and he wraps his arms around her. Knowing that she can't do anything to him in the elevator with the bellboy present Horatio lets his thumbs flick over her breasts and chuckles when he hears her gasp.

H(innocently) "Something wrong?

N(eyes wide) "nothing at all!

H(leaning forward and licking her ear) "Sure about that?

N(breathlessly) "You're going to pay for this!

H(cheekily) "so you keep saying.

Just then Natalia reaches behind her and begins stroking the bulge in Horatio's pants. She smiles to herself when she hears his quick intake of breath

NYou okay, babe?

HI'm…okay…

NIt's a good thing you're wearing a jacket isn't it? (Continuing to stroke him)

HOh..yes (his arousal most evident in her hands)

NGot any plans for this afternoon? (Rubbing him gently)

H(groaning) "Just a few.

NCare to elaborate?

Horatio is saved from answering as the elevator comes to a halt and the doors open. The bellboy pushes the trolley down the hallway towards their suite. Horatio takes Natalia by the hand and quickly follows the bellboy. Natalia has to smile at the look of utter determination on Horatio's face; she can't wait for that hotel door to close behind them!

Horatio gives the bellboy a tip and tells him to leave the bags by the door. After the bellboy has left Horatio checks to make sure the door is securely locked. He then turns to face his wife.

H"Well, Mrs. Caine are you going to finish what you started?

N(innocently) "Who, me, I didn't start a thing!

HI see that I'm going to have to refresh your memory

NI wish you would (kissing him softly)

Horatio cups Natalia's face with his hands and places a gentle kiss on her lips. He draws her closer to his body tracing her jaw with his thumbs. Natalia shivers at his touch a tingling feeling has begun in her stomach and they've only just begun!

Natalia reaches up and undoes Horatio's tie throwing it on the floor. Closely followed by his suit jacket. As her fingers start reaching for the buttons on his shirt, Horatio stops her by placing his hands over hers.

HWhat's the rush?

NI want you

HI can see that

NWe have way too many clothes on, Mr. Caine!

H(kissing her gently) "Let me remedy that for you!

Horatio gently eases her shirt over her head and tosses it away. He quickly disposes of her bra (Lord only knows where it landed!!) Natalia makes quick work of undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

Natalia gently runs her hands over his chest reveling in how his muscles react to her touch. Horatio groans when she runs her thumbs over his nipples.

Horatio takes her by the hand and leads her towards the bed; he sits down on it pulling Natalia with him. Natalia straddles his lap and kisses him passionately. Horatio wraps his arms around her waist and falls backwards on the bed – with Natalia ending up on top of him. As her nipples brush his chest he lets out a groan.

Any thoughts he may have had about taking it slow go out the window and he plants a soul-destroying kiss on the lips and flips them over so that he is now on top. He begins kneading her breasts, flicking his thumbs over the stiffening nipples. Natalia arches her back trying to get closer to Horatio.

H(kissing her softly) "Let me help you get rid of those clothes"

NYes

Horatio sits up and undoes Natalia's skirt. He gently eases it past her hips and gasps when he realizes she is not wearing any underwear!

HNo panties? (Sounding surprised)

NYou're not the only one who wanted to save time

HNat, how am I supposed to control myself when you're like this?

N(running her fingers across his chest) I don't want you to control yourself.

H(kissing her deeply and stroking her thighs) I wanted this time to be special.

N(licking his chest) "Every time we make love is special to me"

HBut this is the first time we've made love since becoming man and wife, and I wanted it to be something you would never forget!

NThere is no way in hell that I'm going to forget today, Ginger Man! (Kissing him)

H(kissing her back passionately) "Flatterer!

N(saucily) "Horatio, are you going to take the rest of your clothes off or am I going to have to do that for you?

HYou do it! (Grinning devilishly)

NIt will be my pleasure.

Natalia gets up off the bed and pushes Horatio back so that he is lying on his back. She kneels down and removes his shoes and socks. Tossing them over her shoulder. Then she reaches up and undoes the belt on his trousers. Only stopping to ask,

N"You sure you want me to do this?

H(eyes darkening) positive.

Natalia undoes his trousers and starts to slip them down over his hips. She catches the waist of his boxers and tugs them along as well. Natalia gives him a quick tap on the leg and says, "Lift your ass" and Horatio is quick to comply!

Natalia grabs the cuffs of his trousers and with one quick movement the trousers are sent flying across the room. She makes short work of his boxers and sends them flying in the direction of his trousers.

Natalia gets up off the floor and straddles Horatio. As she leans forward to give him a kiss, she starts rocking against his erection, causing Horatio to groan. Using his strength he quickly flips them over so that he is now lying on top of Natalia.

Horatio rolls to the side so he can mold his body to hers. As he starts nibbling her neck he allows uses his right hand to alternate between kneading and flicking her nipples! Natalia can feel delicious warmth starting between her legs and she groans.

Just then, Horatio ceases nibbling on her neck and moves his head down to take the closest nipple in his mouth. Alternating between nipping, licking and sucking on it knowing that it drives Natalia wild!

While continuing his ministrations on her breast Horatio gently rubs up and down her thigh. He quickly gives her leg a tap silently indicating to her that he wants her to "open up", which she readily complies! He starts massaging her mound and Natalia starts to arch towards his hand. Horatio uses his thumb to massage her clit and Natalia starts moaning and thrusting upwards.

Natalia places her hand on the back of Horatio's head making sure he is unable to move from her breast and Horatio increases the pressure of his strokes on her clit. He gives a soft chuckle as he hears Natalia's breathing become labored. He knows she is not going to last much longer, so to send her over the edge he slips a finger into her core and starts moving it in and out. Hearing Natalia mewling Horatio slips a second finger into her core as Natalia grips the comforter with her fingers and frantically bucks her hips in response to Horatio's ministrations sending her flying over the edge into one hell of a screaming orgasm.

Horatio doesn't wait for her body to stop spasming before he gently positions himself between her legs and enters her swiftly. Natalia gasps at the intrusion. It doesn't take them long to find their rhythm, each knowing exactly what the other needs. Horatio leans on his left arm while his right hand reaches down to rub Natalia already engorged clit. He can feel her muscles begin to clamp around his penis gently squeezing him, so he increases the pressure on her clit and starts moving into her harder and faster. Horatio can't help being excited by the deep guttural sounds coming from Natalia. Her muscles are squeezing him tighter and tighter as her hips start to buck against him again. He kisses her deeply sending her flying over the edge into another powerful orgasm.

As he begins to withdraw from her Natalia protests!

N"Where the hell are you going?

HI ain't going nowhere, just changing positions! (And her flips her over onto her stomach.)

HOn your hands and knees, babe! (Natalia is quick to comply)

Horatio quickly positions himself behind her and enters her quickly. He grabs her by the hips and starts moving slowly in and out of her. Natalia starts to push her hips back trying to get Horatio to go deeper. He knows what she is trying to do, so he gives her a quick slap on the ass! This causes her to buck backwards against him again, so he gives her another slap on the ass! Natalia soon realizes that when he smacks her ass he thrusts forward hitting her g spot and the feeling is exquisite, so she keeps doing it!

Leaning forward he groans into her ear

H"You like that, do you?

NOh God, yes!

HTell me what you'd like me to do Nat?

NGive it to me hard and fast! Now, damn it!

HYour wish is my command!

Horatio places one hand on Natalia's shoulder and increases his thrusts and Natalia matches him thrust for thrust! He continues to slap her ass and this is exciting Natalia no end. With each slap, he can feel her muscles tightening around his penis.

As her muscles grip him tighter and tighter, he reaches under her to play with a nipple causing her to buck harder and faster against him. Horatio can hardly believe the sounds that he is able to get from her. Horatio can hear her trying to say something but the words aren't able to come out right

HWhat was that, Nat? (Slapping her ass)

NDon't stop doing that

H"Slapping your ass?

NYes, damn it! I'm so close

On hearing this Horatio pumps harder and faster than before, he knows he is not going to last much longer and wants to give her another orgasm before he finishes. So he continually rains slaps down on Natalia's ass all the while pumping harder and faster.

With each slap, it seems her muscles tighten around him further as Natalia flies over the edge into her third orgasm. Horatio joins her in his own release.

Horatio rolls them gently onto their sides and holds Natalia in his arms making soothing noises as she comes down from her high and their breathing almost returns to normal.

Totally spent, the pair of them drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 31 Steamy**

**Chapter 31**

_Late Thursday evening - Crime Lab Lockeroom_

Rick is standing inside the stairwell watching the lockeroom he has come prepared for some fun! He quickly skulks into the lockeroom and makes sure it is empty. Rick closes and locks the door to ensure he won't be caught and Ryan somehow being alerted to what he is up to!

After quickly locating Ryan's locker Rick sets to work. He quickly uncaps Ryan's shampoo and conditioner, he then pours in a liberal amount of blue hair dye into each bottle. He quickly recaps both bottles, closes up the locker and leaves the the locker room casually so as not to draw attention to himself.

_Friday morning break room_

Eric and Ryan return from a callout and head to the break room for a cup of coffee. Ryan is bitching about having to climb inside a dumpster.

RyWhy couldn't you climb in the dumpster Delko?

EBecause Wolfman it was your turn! I did it last time!!

CDamn it Ryan go have a shower, you smell REAL bad!

EHey wolf man, I don't think your deodorant is working!

RyShut it, Delko! (and he heads for the locker room to take a shower)

As Ryan re-enters the break room the room erupts in laughter. Ryan looks at everyone and says

RyWhat are you all laughing at?

CYou'd better go look in a mirror Ry!

RyWhy? What's wrong?

N(laughing) Looks like our evenings entertainment has just been decided girls.

A(looking at Ryan) I'll see _**you **_at 6pm tonight sugar.

RyWould one of you please tell me what you are talking about?

M(standing up and putting her arm around Ryan's shoulder) you get to do a little dance for us tonight!

RyWhat! No way!

MYes way! Rick got you!

RyNo he didn't

CRyan I'm telling you go look in the mirror!

Ryan dashes back into the locker room and looks in the mirror. HIs scream can be heard from the break room whose occupants erupt into peels of laughter. "Stetler, you are a dead man!"

**End of shift - break room**

Horatio and Eric prepare the break room for the evenings entertainment. They push all the tables together to give Ryan more room to dance on and close all the blinds to prevent anyone else from seeing what's going on inside the room.

At 6pm the ladies of the lab assemble in the break room awaiting Ryans arrival! Horatio, Frank, Eric and Rick escort Ryan to the break room so he can make his debut performance. Ryan looks like he is being led to his own execution!

At the door to the break room all the men shake Ryan's hand and wish him luck! Horatio pushes Ryan inside the break room and closes the door.

Ryans backs himself up against the door and looks at the women assembled. They have a 'hungry' look in their eyes and he knows he is in trouble!

ACome on sugar, take off the robe! Show us what you are made of baby!!!

CCome on Ry strut your stuff!

NYeh Ryan take it all off baby!!

MLook girls he's blushing. Let's help him out.

The girls surround Ryan! He knows there is no escape until the guys outside hear the end of the song! Natalia and Alexx remove the robe and step back, Calleigh grabs the front of Ryans shirt and rips it open and Maxine rips it from his back. Alexx starts the music.

Ryan knows if he wants to get out of this with a little dignity he'd better start dancing! So he hops up on the table and begins the dance of his life!

AIt's a pity he's not wearing briefs girls! I'd like to see more leg!

NThat problem is easy fixed Alexx! Max give us a hand?

MOh yeh, baby!

Natalia and Maxine each grab a leg of Ryan's boxers and tear them at the side seams.

NHey Calleigh, don't forget to take plenty of pictures!!

CGot it covered girls.

AHey Max I can see his........!!!!!!

Ry (shouting) Horatio for the love of God save me!!!!!

Suddenly the break room door flies open! Ryan pushes past Horatio, Frank, Eric and Rick screaming

Ry"those women are animals!!!!"

A(laughing in the door way) Ryan, we'll pay you for an encore performance!

M(looking Rick up and down) Rick sweety, you want to come in and go "The Full Monty" for us??

RNot now Max!!!

M(whispering in his ear) Come on babe, I'm all rev-ved up with no place to blow!!

R(hugging her) I'll take care of you later!

MIs that a promise Rick?

RAh huh. So, seeing Ryan in his underwear did something for you huh?

MNope, but seeing you without yours does plenty for me!!

tbc

**"Steamy Section"**

(_in the elevator)_

RHey Max, what would you have done if it was me up on that table?

MWell, sweetheart I can guarantee you wouldn't have run from the room screaming!

RSo, how would I have left the room?

MCompletely satisfied!

R(silkily) So you think you can satisfy me, do you?

MDo you want to put me to the test?

RName the time and place!!!!

MMy place, tonight, 8 o'clock

RYou're serious aren't you

MHell yes!!!

R(gulping nervoursly) I'll be there

M(patting him on the ass) Good, I'll look forward to it.

Maxine's house 8pm

As Rick sat outside Max's house he wondered what it would be like to make love to Maxine. He wanted to show her that he loved her, that to him she was more than a "quickie" in the elevator!

Suddenly, there was a knock on his car window startling him. He looked up and saw Maxine standing there. He had to laugh when Maxine said "Are you coming in, or are you going to sit out here all night?"

Rick quickly got out of his car and followed her back into the house and into the loungeroom, where he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear

RSo tell me Max, how far would you have gone if it was me up on that table tonight?

M(kissing him) All the way, babe. All the way!

R(pulling her closer so she can feel his erection) And once you had all my clothes off what then?

M(taking off his shirt) I would have made love to you right on that damn table!

Maxine wraps her arms around Rick's neck as he grabs hold of her ass and lifts her up; she instantly wraps her legs around his waist.

RWhich way to your bedroom?

M(kissing him) down the hallway.

Rick sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Maxine softly, reverently.

MTake off my shirt!

R(removing the shirt) Max, you're not wearing a bra!

M(cheekily) guess what else I'm not wearing!!!

R(with raised eyebrows) What??

M(kissing him) I'm not wearing panties either

Maxine pushes Rick so that he is flat on his back on the bed. She leans forward and place her left nipple into his willing mouth. As he licks, nips and sucks on her nipple Rick made sure he paid proper homage to the right one!

With a contented sigh Rick slid his left hand up her thigh and gently gave her ass a squeeze. Temptation gets the better of him and he slips two fingers into Maxine's core. As he begins pistoning his fingers in and out of her hot wet pussy he hears her say "That feels so damn good" and this excites him.

As he feels her juices running down his hand, Rick slips a third finger into her hole and keeps pumping away as Maxine whispers in his ear

MSo close, so damn close

RTell me how you want it Max

MHarder, Faster damn it!

Maxine's hips began rocking against the thrusts of his fingers. Her muscles began tensing all over her body. Needing to find her release from such exquisite torture centred around her core, Maxine grabbed Ricks other hand and placed it on her mound.

The combination of Rick's thumb swirling over her clit and his three fingers pounding her insides send Maxine skyrocketing into the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced and all Rick could do was hold on tight and whisper words or reassurance until Maxine's body stopped trembling and she was able to catch her breath!!!!

Maxine stood up and removed her boxer shorts and said

MYou need help getting naked??  
R(laughing) I think I can handle it

After stripping off his clothes Rick laid down on the bed next to Maxine. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Any thoughts of taking things slowly were thrown out the window when Maxine reached down and grabbed his erection and gently stroked his shaft with her fingertips.

Rick was pleasantly surprised when Maxine wrapped her lips lovingly around his penis. She revelled in his body's responses to her ministrations. She would have loved to continue this to its ultimate conclusion but Rick had other ideas!

RI'm not going to last long if you keep doing that

MAnd that woulkd be a problem because?

Rick gently pulls Maxine up until she is lying on top of him before answering

R(kissing her passionately) I've got to have you Max

MI'm yours for the taking

RTop or bottom?

MTop!!

Maxine quickly straddles Rick and impales herself on his member. They quickly find their rhythm and it wasn't long before Rick felt her muscles begin to tighten and her speed to pick up.

Feeling that her release is near Rick pulls Maxine onto his chest and quickly flips them over. He begins pistoning in and out of her while raining kisses down her neck leaving his brand on her for everyone to see.

He kneaded both her breasts and rubbed her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. Maxine began matching him thrust for thrust with her hips. He notices her breathing becoming shallower and decides to change the angle of his thrusts. Knealing before her, Rick grabs Maxine's hips and begins thrusting in and out of her once more. Maxine needing to feel Rick go deeper into her rests her feet on his shoulders. This angle allows Rick to hit her G spot with every stroke.

Rick reaches forward and graps both her breasts and begins kneading them again. Maxine's muscles begin to tighten around him with every stoke bringing him closer and closer to his peak. Rick quickly knocks her feet from his shoulders and grabs her by the hip as Maxine reaches up and pulls his head towards her kissing him frantically. Maxine's inner muscles have him in a vice like grip as he pumps harder and faster than before, where they come together, screaming each others names in a mind numbing, earth shattering orgasm.

It will be several minutes before either on of them are capable of saying anything thing! Reluctantly, Rick eases out of Maxine and rolls off to the side. He grabs Maxine pulling her to his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her. All the while running his hand up and down her spine.

RMax? that was WOW!!

M(sleepily) Yeh I know.

RLets get some rest babe

MHmnn? why

R(stroking her) I haven't finished with you yet!

MHoney, you say the nicest things!!!! (Rick laughs)

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Moving forward 2 weeks. Natalia is now 30 weeks pregnant, she's not yet restricted to working in the lab. Horatio is trying to deal with Natalia's mood swings and weird cravings!**

Chapter 37 (with steamy inserted)

_Lunch time – Breakroom_

Horatio and Eric were in the breakroom enjoying a nice quiet lunch, when their comfortable silence was shattered as Natalia entered the room yelling at Ryan who was keeping a relatively safe distance behind her.

N-(angrily) One more word Ryan and I will hurt you!

Ry-What did I do that was so wrong anyway! Tell me that!

N-(pouting) **You said **I couldn't drive the Hummer

Ry-Good grief woman, you can hardly fit behind the steering wheel!

N-(deadly voice) Are you saying I'm FAT???

E-(laughing) Wolfman, if you value your life, don't answer that question!!!!

N-(turning on Eric) You got something to say Delko??

E-(gulping) Actually, I think I'll keep my mouth shut

N-Wise move

H-(getting in between Natalia and Ryan) Nat honey, you really don't want to hurt Ryan now do you?

N-I just want to maim him a little!!!!

H-(giving her a hug) Now sweetheart, how about you go and have a nice rest on the sofa in my office and I'll bring you a _really_ big glass of chocolate milk.

N-Can I have a pickle to go with it?

H-(trying hard to smile) Sweetheart, if you promise not to maim Ryan today, you can have two pickles!

N-(pouting) Alright, you have a deal. He's safe for today.

**Caine Residence 6.30pm**

Horatio was late getting home that evening as he was called out to a scene late in the afternoon. Judging by the smells that came from the kitchen, he knew exactly where he would find Natalia. He thought back to this afternoon, and the memory of that started a stiffening in his pants. Damn she was hot when she was angry! If Ryan and Eric hadn't been in the lab, he might have been sorely tempted to have her in his office. Chuckling to himself he walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nat and said

H-(nuzzling her neck) Hi sweetheart, you smell so good!

N-Dinner is in 10 minutes Ginger Man, so don't go starting something you can't finish!

H-(running his hands up and down her thighs) I could be done it 5!!

N-(laughing) Okay, Quick-draw keep it in its holster.

Horatio starts cleaning off the benchtop beside the stove and Natalia has to ask

N-What _are you doing?_

H-(cheekily) In a moment I'll be doing you!

N-Behave yourself

H-Step away from the stove babe

N-(turning off the stove) Anyone would think that you haven't gotten lucky in quite a while!

H-(silkily) they'd be right

N-Excuse me? What about this morning?

H-(groaning against her neck) That was 12 hours ago.

N-(kissing him passionately) Dinner is going to be ruined.

H-(unbuttoning her shirt) to hell with dinner! I want you.

**N-The feeling is mutual (taking off his shirt)**

**H-(undoing her shorts) There are so many things I want to do to you (kissing her passionately)**

**N-(undoing his trousers) What do you feel like doing to me first?**

**H-I feel like having you on the bench top.**

**N-(standing in her underwear) Bench top sounds good!**

**H-(tossing her bra over his shoulder) And later tonight we might make it to our bedroom (pushing down her knickers)**

**N-I love the way you think Ginger Man! (removing his boxers)**

**H-(lifting her onto the bench top) I'm going to enjoy having you here (massaging her breasts)**

**N-(groaning) Oh God, that feels so damn good.**

**H-Glad you like it (rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers) Want more?**

**N-Fuck yes!**

**Natalia threw her arms around Horatio's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get as close to Horatio's body as she possibly could.**

**H-(chuckling) I love it when you talk dirty to me!**

**Natalia grabbed Horatio's head in a very firm grip and pulled him roughly towards her breasts.**

**N-(growling) lick them, suck them, bite them damn it!**

**H-Is this what you wanted Nat? (nibbling on her left breast)**

**N-(whimpering) God yes! Give me more Horatio!**

**H-What about this? (Horatio pushes her breasts together and swipes his tongue across both nipples)**

**N- Sweet Jesus! Keep going Ginger Man, I'm so damn close!**

**H-I have no intention of stopping sweetheart! (nibbling both her nipples at once)**

**N-Do that again damn it! (straining towards him)**

**H-You mean this? (biting both nipples a little harder)**

**N-(screaming)Holy fuck! **

**Horatio was stunned at the force of Natalia's orgasm. All he could do was to wrap his arms around her and whisper comforting words as she came down from her high. **

**H-(murmuring softly) You okay to continue?**

**N-Babe if you stop now I am going to HURT YOU!!**

**H-Make yourself comfortable babe, 'cos I'm not finished with you yet!**

**N-(stroking his erection) Want to slip into something more comfortable?**

**H-(silkily) What did you have in mind?**

**N-(stroking him firmly) Me!!**

**Horatio gently laid Natalia on her back and slip fingers into her dripping core. He started pistoning his fingers in and out of her, loving the little mewling sounds coming out of her mouth. Tormenting her a little further, he slipped a third finger in quickly finding her Gspot! Horatio could feel her inner muscles beginning to tense around his fingers, wanting to push her over the edge for a second time he began to rub her clit with his free hand. Natalia's hips started thrusting towards his hands of their own volition. **

**H-I gather you like this (stroking her harder)**

**N-oh God yes! But I want the real thing!!! (her muscles tightening even further)**

**H-Isn't this real enough for you baby? (stroking her faster)**

**N-This feels so damn good (her hips bucking against his hands harder)**

**H- Let go baby, cum for me! (scraping a finger nail across her clit)**

**Horatio thought Natalia's first orgasm was big, but it was nothing compared to her second one! **

**Natalia flew over the edge loud and long! **

**Horatio didn't even wait for Natalia to come down from her high before he grabbed both her hips to hold her steady as he swiftly slid his erect member inside her warm hole. Wanting to prolong the moment, he slowly began pistoning in and out of her body, Natalia had other ideas!**

**N-Yes, that's it, give it to me (her muscles beginning a familiar twitching)**

**H-(growling) I'm going to fuck you senseless (pounding into her harder)**

**N-(hips meeting him thrust for thrust) Yes! Do it! Give it to me hard!**

**All conversation ceased between the two as they frantically came together screaming out their pleasure. It would be quite awhile before they were capable of breathing normally and they were both able to speak in complete sentences!**

Later that night Horatio and Natalia lay cuddled together on thier bed when Horatio's stomach rumbled.

N-(chuckling) Sounds like someone's hungry!

H-(lazily) Hmnn? You could always go finish cooking dinner!

N-Oh no Ginger Man!! I'm not going back into that kitchen tonight! Look what happened the last time I was in there!

H-(running his fingers lazily across her back) How about we order some take out?

N-Chinese would be nice.

H-I'll go call in our usual order.

N-Add some Honey Chicken, Pork Ribs in BBQ sauce and some prawn chips!

H-A little hungry are we?

N-I seem to have developed a rather large appetite lately.

H-(rubbing her baby bump) I wonder why?

N-(cheekily) I had a good workout?

H-(silkily) That you did! Want another one?

N-For heavens sake go order the food or else!

H-(running a finger over her nipple) Or else what?

N-(saucily) You won't get any dessert!

H-Oh really! What do you have in mind?

N-You'll never find out if you don't feed me soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Maxine's honeymoon steamy!!

As soon as the hotel room door closed behind them, Rick wrapped his arms around Maxine and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

M-That was nice

R-Just wait it gets better!

M-It does?

R-Oh yeh, let me show you!!!

Rick undid the zipper on Maxine's dress and let it slide to the floor, leaving Max standing before him wearing only a white French lace thong.

Rick dropped to his knees with a lusty groan and gently pealed the thong from her body. The scent of her arousal was almost over powering. He spread her legs to allow him easier access to her slick, wet folds and began to feast on her pussy.

Maxine had to grab hold of Rick's shoulders for support as he took his time licking, nipping and sucking on her clit.

Rick then slipped two fingers inside her dripping core and began teasing her from the inside out and it wasn't long before Rick felt her muscles beginning to contract around his fingers.

M-Keep going baby, you almost have me there!

Rick knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge, so he reached up with his left hand and started tweaking her left nipple.

M-(gasping) Harder Rick, do it harder damn you!

R-(sensually) is this what you need baby? (Pinching her harder)

M-(panting) This feels so…….I'm gonna………..

R-(Soothing voice) just let go baby, cum for me!!!

Maxine felt like she had shattered into a thousand pieces such was the force of her orgasm. As her legs started to give way Rick quickly wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

R-(stunned) Max, are you okay?

M-(silly grin on her face) I'm more than okay!

R-(grinning) shall we adjourn to the bed?

M-(silkily) We'll get there …….eventually! Now strip!

R-Is there something you wanted Max? (Taking off his shirt)

M-Yeh, I want your body and I want it NOW MISTER!!!!

R-(chuckling) How can I say no, when you ask me so nicely!!

M-(growling) You had better be commando under those trousers.

With a cheeky grin on his face Rick undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor and said

R-Does this answer your question?

Rick swung Maxine up into his arms and quickly carried her to the bed and dropping her gently on it.

R-On your hands and knees babe

Max was quick to comply with Rick's demand knowing that this was one of Rick's favorite positions for making love! Just the thought of him taking her from behind had her juices dripping down her legs.

Rick was a man on a mission. He quickly used her juices to lube his throbbing erection and plunged into her tight pussy until he was balls deep. He grabbed hold of Maxine's hips and began pistoning in and out slowly

R-You like it this way, don't you Max?

M-I love it when you do me this way!

R-(silkily) What else do you like?

M-I love it when you do me hard, fast and deep!

R-Your wish is my command.

Maxine groaned in disappointment when Rick withdrew from her and flipped her over onto her back. Quickly repositioning himself, he draped her legs over his shoulders and entered her swiftly.

It wasn't long before he reached a pace that had Maxine squirming under him. He put his hands on either side of her mound and used his thumbs to massage her clit. He could feel her muscles beginning to twitch again and said

R-Touch yourself baby.

M-(grabbing her breasts) Like this sweetie? You like it when I play with myself?

R-It makes me so hot for you baby!

M-(grinning) What does this do for you baby? (As she took right hand down to play with her clit while her left was occupied playing with her nipples)

R-(growling) It makes me want to fuck you right into the mattress!

M-(grasping) Oh God yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!

R-My baby wants harder! She gets it harder!

Rick changed the angle of his thrusts and began pounding Maxine's pussy harder and faster than he had ever done before taking them both to new heights of ecstasy both screaming as their orgasms overtook them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 67 (the steamy section)**

Natalia had to laugh at the look on Horatio's face when he walked through the door!

N - (purring) I've been waiting for you!

H - (eyes popping) I can see that

N - And I even dressed for the occasion.

H - (drooling) Yes you did!

N - You like my outfit, Gingerman?

Horatio licked his lips as he took in the bright red lace corset and barely there lace panties that Natalia was wearing. Then he looked at her feet. "Oh she wearing red stiletto's"! Is she trying to kill me!

H - (trousers tightening) Oh yeah!

N - (kissing him) You know I almost started without you

H - (silkily) what stopped you

N - (cheekily) The batteries in my vibrator died! Isn't that terrible?

H - (grinning) Tragic!

N - I know. Besides it's no fun to play by yourself is it?

H - No fun at all.

N - (purring) Would you like to play with me, Ginger man?

H - Yes ma'am!

When they reached their bedroom, one kiss was all lit took to ignite the flame of desire in both of them. Soon touching each other was not enough, they both needed more!

H - (nuzzling her ear) Do you want me to put my cock into that tight little pussy of yours?

N - (whimpering) Oh yes!

H - (silkily) are you ready for me Nat?

Natalia grabbed Horatio's hand and placed it on her mound and said

N - You tell me!

H - Oh my! You're soaking wet (rubbing her clit)

N - (gasping) I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that!

H - would that be a problem for you (silkily)

N - Yes! I want you inside me the first time I cum!

H - You mean like this? (plunging 2 fingers into her dripping core)

N - (gasping) Not quite!

H - Is this better? (finger fucking her)

N - Oh yeah!

Horatio became so totally absorbed finger fucking Natalia that he didn't notice her hand sneak down and grab his now throbbing erection.

N - (silkily) you've been hiding this from me Ginger man and I want it! Unless...

H - Unless what?

N - (grinning) Unless you've forgotten how to use it!

H - Like hell I have (growling)

N - Prove it!

Horatio took Natalia completely by surprise when he pinned her hands above her head and quickly plunged balls deep into her tight, wet pussy!

N - Oh I feel so full

H - I'm not hurting you am I?

N - (shaking her head) Ride me Ginger man!

Horatio rode Natalia had and fast. Just the way she liked it! Within minutes Natalia had lost the ability to form complete sentences which made Horatio smile wickedly!

N - Oh sweet …... I gonna... Sweet

H - That's it sweetheart! Cum for me!

Moments later Natalia was riding the wave of her first orgasm of the evening and Horatio was not far behind her!

H - So sweetheart, do you still think I have forgotten how to do it?

N - (dreamily) NO. But, I think we better do it again just to make sure of it!

H - (pulling her on top of him) Oh you read my mind!


End file.
